This relates to a cash box having a storage area in which several notes of value are storable as a value note stack. A counterpressure unit delimiting the storage area is movable in a deposit direction and opposite to the deposit direction between a first position in which the storage area has a minimum volume and a second position in which the storage area has a maximum volume.
From the prior art, cash boxes are known in which counterpressure units movable in deposit direction and opposite to the deposit direction are provided for exerting a counterpressure force on the value note stack. These counterpressure units enable a safe deposit of the notes of value in that they keep already stored notes of value in stacked form, the stacking direction extending vertically or horizontally. From document DE 10 2008 018 935 A1, for example a single sheet handling device is known, in which the notes of value are stacked horizontally, i.e. standing on an edge. From document EP 2 738 745 A1, a cash box is known in which the notes of value are stacked vertically, i.e. lying on their front or back.
When changing the cash box or when determining the stock, it has to be checked whether notes of value are still present in the cash box. From the prior art, no solutions are known in which it can be detected by a simple check whether a cash box is empty. Thus, for example, a check of the position of the counterpressure unit is mostly not sufficient for this detection due to the small height of the notes of value, because the measuring accuracy is usually not so high that even the presence of a single note of value can reliably be determined.
For a cash box for storing notes of value in a storage area, it can be determined by way of a simple check whether the cash box is empty.
By way of the cash box, it is determined with the aid of a control unit whether the cash box is empty, the determination being accomplished on the basis of the sensor signal of the sensor unit and the position of the counterpressure unit. The sensor signal is in particular dependent on the position of the sensor element of the sensor unit, which sensor unit can be received in a recess of the counterpressure unit. The sensor element and the recess are arranged and designed such that the sensor element is only received in the recess whenever the counterpressure unit is in the first position and no note of value is present between the sensor element and the recess. As a result, an easy and reliable determination and check of the empty condition of the cash box is possible. The sensor signal can be transmitted as a signal level via control lines or encoded in data, in particular with the aid of data packets, from the sensor unit to the control unit.
It is advantageous when the sensor unit detects a first sensor element position of the sensor element when there is at least one note of value between the sensor element and the counterpressure unit that contacts the sensor element with its front or back, wherein the sensor element is moved opposite to the deposit direction by the contact with the note of value. As a result, it is guaranteed that the presence of a note of value is detected whenever the counterpressure unit is in a position in which the note of value can contact the sensor element.
It is particularly advantageous when the control unit detects the condition ‘cash box empty’ when the counterpressure unit is in the first position and the sensor element is not in the first sensor element position. Further, it is advantageous when the control unit detects the condition ‘cash box not empty’ when the counterpressure unit is in the first position and the sensor element is in the first sensor element position. As a result, an easy and reliable detection of the conditions ‘cash box empty’ and ‘cash box not empty’ is possible.
It is advantageous when several notes of value stored in the storage area form a value note stack. In an operating position of the cash box, the notes of value of the value note stack can be arranged on top of one another such that the lowest note of value rests on the counterpressure unit with its front or back. As a result, a safe and reliable deposit of the notes of value is possible.
It is particularly advantageous when during the feed of notes of value into the cash box the control unit controls the counterpressure unit based on the sensor signal that the sensor element is in the first sensor element position such that the counterpressure unit is moved in deposit direction until the sensor element is no longer in the first sensor element position and the sensor unit outputs a corresponding sensor signal.
As a result, above the value note stack a feed gap can be formed into which further notes of value may be fed.
Further, it is advantageous when the sensor unit comprises a detection element, wherein the detection element generates the sensor signal as to whether the sensor element is arranged in the first sensor element position or not and transmits it to the control unit. The detection element preferably comprises at least one light barrier. Thus, the sensor element position can be detected accurately by the sensor unit.
It is particularly advantageous when a feeding and/or separating unit for feeding and/or removing the notes of value is provided, wherein the notes of value are feedable or removable individually one after the other to or from the storage area with the aid of the feeding and separating unit. As a result, notes of value can be fed to the storage area and removed from the storage area in an easy manner.
In an advantageous embodiment a drive unit for moving the counterpressure unit is provided, in particular an electric motor, such as a direct current motor or a stepper motor. As a result, an easy drive of the counterpressure unit is possible. It is particularly advantageous when the control unit determines the first position of the counterpressure unit in which the counterpressure unit bears against a stop with the aid of a current measurement of the motor current of the electric motor or with the aid of a step counting of the stepper motor. This makes a reliable determination of the first position of the counterpressure unit possible.
Further, it is advantageous when the counterpressure unit is firmly connected with at least one belt, the belt being driven by the drive unit so that an easy and cost-efficient drive of the counterpressure unit is possible.
It is particularly advantageous when the recess of the counterpressure unit has a width of 5 mm to 7 mm, in particular 5.5 to 6 mm, and when the sensor element that is received in the recess has a width of 2 mm to 4 mm, in particular 2.5 mm to 3 mm.
Various aspects will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.